Utovica
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Capitalistic Republic of Utovica, more commonly known as Utovica, is a nation that has deep respect for community, technology, ecodesign, futurism, nature, tradition, religion, sustainability, and greater freedom. The nation is hoping to create and maintain a community where people of all cultures will be able to live together and become prosperous. Utovica is also known to be a massive proving ground for numerous new and revolutionary technologies, architectures, and ideas. In addition to technology, the Utovican government funds research in environmental science. Utovica believes that innovative technology and awareness for the environment are key aspects for human prosperity. Nation Information Utovica is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow various religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Utovica work diligently to produce Uranium and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Utovica to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Utovica allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Utovica believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Utovica will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Origins of Utovica On Planet Earth, a group of people from a number of different nations came together hoping to figure out what is "the perfect society". After meeting, they decided to leave Earth to come to the prospering Planet Bob. Altogether, 144 humans of Earth left their home to build a new nation on Planet Bob, which came to be known as Utovica. Timeline *'08/01/2009:' The first Utovicans left planet Earth to journey to the distant Planet Bob. *'08/22/2009:' The first Utovicans arrived at Planet Bob and established the nation Utovica in the North American continent. *'09/08/2009:' Utovica became a full member nation of the alliance Viridian Entente, joining the green team. *'09/09/2009:' A group of uranium miners known as the Uranium Miners Union (UMU) began to reduce its production in protest of the low market value of raw materials at the time. Their production strike threatened to damage the nation’s developing economy, so the government ordered them to return to work. *'10/6/2009:' A group of Green Peace activists within Utovica known as the Union of Green Peace (UGP) called on the government to create a national Earth Day holiday. They expressed that this holiday will serve to remind Utovicans to appreciate their environment. Since the nation was still young and building, the Utovican government turned down the offer. To explain their actions, the president held a speech reminding Utovicans that work would have to come before the environment until Utovica became a stronger nation. *'11/06/2009:' The outer lands of Utovica had been in drought for months. Ever since the establishment of Utovica, the affected areas did not receive rain. The inhabitants of these lands began to suffer from dehydration, hunger, and disease. The Utovican government had the affected populations evacuated to water abundant areas. The drought became known as the November Drought of 2009. *'11/12/2009:' Once again, UMU miners went on strike to protest the low market value of raw materials. The Utovican government ordered the miners to return to work. *'12/5/2009:' The Union of Green Peace once again petitioned the Utovican government to create a national Earth Day holiday. Since the nation was going through development, their proposal was rejected again. But in compromise, the government put extra funding towards research into green technology that improves the environment. *'12/06/2009:' Refugees from the November Drought of 2009 began to return to their homes after hearing news of their lands recovering. *'01/27/2010:' One of Utovica’s neighboring nations proposed a bill that would have the two nations working together to increase global action against global warming. But because of the negative economical and environmental impact of the Second Unjust War, the Utovican government turned down the agreement saying that they needed to protect the nation’s economy. *'02/04/2010:' A major earthquake hit the northern area of Utovica. The shocks caused severe damage to many towns and villages. The government cut back production on some industries to send material to rebuild the devastated areas. *'02/19/2010:' Utovica celebrated its 6-month anniversary with the grand opening of the nation’s high-speed train network allowing freight and passengers to be moved at high speeds. *'04/03/2010:' Yet again, UMU miners were protesting the low market value of raw materials. Thankfully because of the fact that Utovica’s Stock Market and Mining Consortium were still under construction, there was minimal damage to the country’s economy. *'04/04/2010:' A series of storms have hit Utovica causing widespread flooding, disruption, and downed power lines. Hundreds of people have had to be evacuated from their homes and crops have been destroyed. The government distributed aid to the bereaved and displaced. *'04/12/2010:' A large, untouched natural space of land in Utovica was causing a large amount of debate. It had a great deal of housing and resource potential, but was also one of the most beautiful spaces in the nation. Some people wished to build homes and farms on that land, but others wanted to protect the land by turning it into a national park. Eventually, a compromise was introduced and passed by the Utovican government. The compromise called for the construction of an ecopolis that allowed for the construction of residential infrastructure that would cause almost no negative impact on the environment, preserving the land. *'04/28/2010:' Utovica International Airport is completed and opened for business *'04/28/2010:' Utovica’s Stock Market, the Utovica Stock Exchange, was opened for business. *'05/17/2010:' Utovica Mega-City had been experiencing a great deal of youth vandalism, angering the local citizens. The Utovican government funded the city’s council to build more youth centers and activity parks for youth. The project resulted in an improvement to the city’s environment. *'05/24/2010:' Utovica had been suffering from problematic flooding due to recent heavy rainfall. To help prevent future flooding, dams and levees were built in flood prone areas to hold back the water and provide hydroelectric power. *'05/30/2010:' Utovica’s Great Monument is completed. *'06/04/2010:' The price per barrel of oil just skyrocketed. Utovica had an active trade embargo against one nation for an existing humanitarian crisis of which their government leaders refused to act upon. The embargoed nation however has a vast amount of oil reserves. Since the nation had little need for oil, Utovica kept the trade embargo in place and held its ground on the humanitarian issue. *'06/29/2010:' Utovica’s Disaster Relief Agency is established. *'07/10/2010:' One of Utovica’s neighboring nations has been hit hard by war and some of its citizens were deserting into the country in droves. Because of the heightened immigration, Utovica decided to close their borders to immigration for one month. *'07/14/2010:' The air branch of Utovica’s military, the Utovica Air Force, is established. *'07/29/2010:' Utovica’s Interstate System, the Utovica Transport Authority, opened Utovica’s new interstate highway system and national Maglev railway. *'07/29/2010:' With the opening of Utovica’s new interstate travel systems, business has reached an all time high, the nation’s economy has been going great and Utovicans are thrilled. Instead of allowing the economy to ride the boom out, the government raised interest rates to allow citizens to earn more on investments. *'08/09/2010:' Utovica’s borders were reopened to immigration. *'08/23/2010:' Utovica celebrated its first birthday; it’s been one year since the nation was established. This day became known throughout the nation as "Utovica Day". *'08/28/2010:' Utovica’s economy returned to average levels. *'08/28/2010:' Utovica’s Social Security System is established. *'08/31/2010:' One of Utovica’s neighboring nations proposed a bill that would have the two nations working together to increase global action against global warming. But because of the negative economical and environmental impact of the Second Unjust War, the Utovican government turned down the agreement saying that they needed to protect the nation’s economy. *'09/27/2010:' With the opening of Utovica’s Great Temple, business has reached an all time high, the nation’s economy has been going great and Utovicans are thrilled. Instead of allowing the economy to ride the boom out, the government raised interest rates to allow citizens to earn more on investments. *'10/01/2010:' With the disappearance of two of its trading partners, Utovica entered a trade crisis. *'10/04/2010:' The Union of Green Peace once again petitioned the Utovican government to create a national Earth Day holiday. So, today would become Utovica’s Earth Day, a holiday that would remind the Utovican citizens to protect the environment. *'10/27/2010:' Utovica’s Internet is established. *'10/29/2010:' With the establishment of new trades, Utovica’s trade crisis has ended. *'11/12/2010:' The Union of Green Peace asked the government to create another national Earth Day holiday. The Utovican government turned down the request. To explain their actions, the president held a speech reminding Utovicans that work would have to come before the environment for Utovica become a strong nation. *'11/23/2010:' One of Utovica’s neighboring nations proposed a bill that would have the two nations working together to increase global action against global warming to improve the environment. However, that nation was known to be a manufacturer of nuclear weapons. Because of the environmental impact associated with fallout radiation, Utovica turned down the agreement saying that they needed to protect the nation’s environment and economy, and the proposed bill allowed for the development of nuclear weapons. *'11/26/2010:' Utovica’s National Research Lab is established. *'12/18/2010:' Business has reached an all time high, the nation’s economy has been going great and Utovicans are thrilled. Instead of allowing the economy to ride the boom out, the government raised interest rates to allow citizens to earn more on investments. *'12/20/2010:' The Union of Green Peace asked the government to create another national Earth Day holiday. The Utovican government turned down the request. To explain their actions, the president held a speech reminding Utovicans that work would have to come before the environment for Utovica become a strong nation. *'12/26/2010:' Construction of Utovica’s “Great University”, University of Utovica, was officially completed today. Soon after the announcement, students eagerly began to apply for admission. *'01/17/2011:' Utovica began making preparations for the possibility of war as the Viridian Entente declared war on the New Polar Order, beginning the PB-NpO War. *'01/19/2011:' As an initial response to the PB-NpO War, Utovica declared a mode of peace for 5 days. *'01/23/2011:' A sector in Utovica Mega-City had been experiencing a great deal of youth vandalism, angering the local citizens. The Utovican government funded the city’s council to install CCTV cameras and put more patrol officers near the hotspots of crime. The additions led to increased happiness among the city population. *'01/24/2011:' Coming out their declared mode of peace, the Utovican government passed the Defense Act of January 2011 that called for the development of military wonders and improvements, the establishment of a series of temporary military bases, and the addition of tanks to the Utovica Army. *'01/25/2011:' Utovica completed its first military wonder, a “Strategic Defense Initiative” known as the Utovica Missile Defense Initiative. Manned by the Utovica Missile Corps, the UMDI works to reduce the possibility of a successful nuclear assault on Utovica. *'01/27/2011:' By orders of the Viridian Entente, Utovica declared war on the New Polar Order nations of Blueport, Tessatia, and Kenada, thus entering the PB-NpO War. To conduct warfare and maintain the defense of the nation, the government expanded the military to a record high of 54,992 soldiers and 5,499 tanks. The increased military strength made some of the population a bit uncomfortable. The military dispatched an initial regiment of 6,700 soldiers and 600 tanks to attack Utovica’s opponents. *'01/28/2011:' In the early morning hours, the Utovica military carried out its first ever military operation, “Operation First Strike” which consisted of a series of attacks against three nations. The whole operation was overall a success. *'01/28/2011:' In the early night hours, Kenada launched a counter-strike against Utovica. They were able to hit military bases with cruise missiles and carry out 2 bombing runs on a southern city while they shot down over half of the Utovica Air Force fighters. Kenada is also the primary suspect of two convenient acts of sabotage. However, because of their numbers, the defending soldiers of the Utovica Army were able to push back two ground assaults resulting in 2 ground victories for Utovica. *'01/29/2011:' In the early morning hours, the Utovica military commenced “Operation: Blue Blitz” which consisted of a series of attacks against two nations and a joint assault against a third alongside a fellow VE nation. Despite low odds of victory, the whole operation was a resounding success for the VE nations. *'01/29/2011:' At precisely 9:20:41 AM, Utovica was hit by a nuclear weapon for the first time in Utovica history. The effects of the nuclear explosion nearly wiped out the Utovica Army, destroyed over half of Utovica’s Air Force, and severely devastated the nation’s economy. Citizens began to riot all over Utovica. *'02/04/2011:' Utovica’s 3 wars expired today. Most of the records of the wars were lost, but the damage was done. *'02/09/2011:' After 5 days of regrouping its military from the recent attacks, Utovica resumed fighting in the war, declaring on the New Polar Order nations Pitzland, Land of Phil, and Namit Namit Land. *'02/15/2011:' The Siberian Tiger Alliance nation omfg country lolz declared war on Utovica. *'02/17/2011:' The New Polar Order nation Kevcompman declared war on Utovica. *'02/20/2011:' In response to yet another nuclear attack, President Bashir declared a state of emergency. The military began to evacuate most of the major cities in Utovica and lead some citizens to disaster shelters to try to minimize casualties. *'02/25/2011:' 2 of the most devastating wars in Utovica history have expired, but the damage was done. With the loss of so much land, technology, and infrastructure, the remnants of Utovica’s population were constrained to live in disaster shelters within Utovica’s National Wonders and a few pyramids of Utovica Mega-City. *'03/02/2011:' Storms hit areas of Utovica causing widespread flooding, disruption, and downed power lines, amplifying damage already sustained from war. Hundreds of additional people had to be evacuated from their homes, and more crops have been destroyed. The government distributed the little aid it could give to the bereaved and displaced. *'03/13/2011:' The New Polar Order surrendered to the Viridian Entente and the other alliances in Pandora’s Box. The PB-NpO war has ended. In relief, Utovica ceased all military operations against enemy nations, and started to decommission its excess military. *'03/14/2011:' The President Bashir gave an address to the reassembled Utovican Senate and the all Utovican citizens. He promised to restore the nation’s infrastructure to its pre-war stats, push more budget towards technology and research in military wonders, and to develop a “national war memorial” to remember all those who lost their lives during the war. At the end of the address, he declared that he and the councilors will revoke their “emergency powers” to return the government to its original form. *'03/26/2011:' Utovica’s National War Memorial is established. A memorial service was given to the lives lost during the PB-Polar War. *'04/01/2011:' Citizens affected by the March 2011 storms began to return to their homes and rebuild their lives. *'04/09/2011:' Utovica’s infrastructure was restored to levels before the PB-Polar War. *'06/22/2011:' Consumer spending has gone down in Utovica, which caused a sharp increase in unemployment. Most of the population was impatiently demanding action. In response, the Utovica government temporarily cut some of its military spending and used the savings to circulate the economy. *'07/05/2011:' After one trade partner nation disappears, Utovica enters another trade crisis. *'07/22/2011:' Utovica’s economy returned to normal levels. *'07/24/2011:' Utovica’s Foreign Air Base is completed. *'07/26/2011:' One of Utovica’s neighboring nations proposed a bill that would have the two nations working together to increase global action against global warming to improve the environment. Utovica turned down the agreement saying that they wanted to focus on the nation’s environment and economy. *'08/23/2011:' Utovica’s Manhattan Project is completed. *'08/23/2011:' A large, untouched natural space of land in Utovica was causing a large amount of debate. It had a great deal of housing and resource potential, but was also one of the most beautiful spaces in the nation, especially after the recent radiation outbreaks. The Utovican government voted to preserve and protect the land by turning it into a national park. *'08/30/2011:' One of Utovica’s neighboring nations proposed a bill that would have the two nations working together to increase global action against global warming to improve the environment. Utovica decided to turn down the treaty to focus on the nation’s environment and economy. *'09/16/2011:' The Union of Green Peace asked the government to create another national Earth Day holiday. The Utovican government turned down the request. To explain their actions, the president held a speech reminding Utovicans that work would have to come before the environment for Utovica become a strong nation. *'09/23/2011:' Utovica’s Hidden Nuclear Missile Silo is completed. *'10/13/2011:' One of Utovica’s neighboring nations proposed a bill that would have the two nations working together to increase global action against global warming to improve the environment. Utovica decided to turn down the treaty to focus on the nation’s environment and economy. *'10/20/2011:' The Union of Green Peace asked the government to create another national Earth Day holiday. The Utovican government turned down the request. To explain their actions, the president held a speech reminding Utovicans that work would have to come before the environment for Utovica become a strong nation. As a result, average income slightly increased. *'10/22/2011:' Utovica completes its Agriculture Development Program. *'10/23/2011:' The Utovica Navy is established with its freshly constructed 5 naval vessels. *'11/11/2010:' Doctors in Utovica recently discovered a cure for a strain of flu found within the nation. However, they sadly noted that they have only a limited amount of vaccinations to give around. The Utovican government decided to send the cure to one of Planet Bob’s world health organizations. The nation lost all of the vaccinations, but it received worldwide recognition. *'11/21/2011:' Utovica completes its Mining Industry Consortium. Geography Environment of Utovica Ever since their arrival, Utovicans hoped to be a good example of stewards to the environment. By utilizing some green technologies from the start, Utovica was able to maintain a fairly good environment. Yet it was not to last. The primary reason Utovica has never been able to maintain a nearly perfect environment is because of high amount of radiation in Planet Bob’s atmosphere. For many months, the environment has been dismal in most areas of Utovica because of the record-high radiation levels from the Second Unjust War. Just before May, the environment began to show signs of recovery. After a few weeks, Utovica’s environment came close to perfection. During the first half of 2011, the environment became terrible again because of nuclear fallout from the PB-NpO War. But after many months of radiation reduction, Utovica’s environment reached its highest levels. Administrative Divisions Utovica is divided into 11 states. In addition, each state is divided into counties. Pyramidia State Capital/National Capital: Utovica Mega-City The nation’s capital is an enormous and ever-growing array of structures based off of the proposed Shimitzu Mega-City Pyramid. Since the mega-city is so massive, the area around the city and most of the Atlantic coastline have been declared a separate state. Pyramidia is the official name for the area occupied by or to be occupied by the Mega-City Pyramids. In addition to the Mega-City Pyramids, a number of small-sized cities act as gateways between the pyramids and the rest of Utovica. The largest of these is Goldshore City. Because of the capital’s high capacity, Pyramidia is easily the most populous province in Utovica. Utovica Mega-City Utovica Mega-City, also known as the Utovica Mega-City Pyramids, is the nation’s capital city and easily the most populous city. Mallarta State Capital: Marblemill Cathadur State Capital: Corerum Cathadur is the industrial center of Utovica; the state contains more factories than the rest. Lauriland State Capital: Ebon Lauriland is known to be the “Jungle of Utovica” and the “Garden of Utovica”. It is Utovica’s largest state by land area and 93% of that land is forest. The state has very few cities for its size. It is the state where many greenhouses, botanical gardens, and biodomes are built to grow and analyze many types of plant life. Lauriland is also known for having the greenest buildings in Utovica and the world. Aquasova State Capital: Harbor City Euraia State Capital: Corinor Agratur State Capital: Moorfield Daneron State Capital: New Dubai Avinon State Capital: Avica Florysis State Capital: Territana Tiravana State Capital: Corlea Government The Utovican Forefathers wished to create a strong government that allowed for democracy and had strong control of the country’s economy. During the journey to Planet Bob, they discussed the structure of their government. They agreed on a government similar to that of the Earth nation, the United States of America. The Utovica Forefathers believed that people and governments needed to work together. So they laid out a government that allowed for a high amount of sociality. This system kept bureaucracy to a minimum and allows citizens to be more interactive with their representatives and even with their president. Utovica’s national government is a hybrid presidential capitalist-democracy, a hybrid of capitalist and democratic governments. This social government allows for fair elections while at the same time maintains fair control over the country’s to limit unemployment and excessive consumerism. The government is based in the nation’s capital, Utovica Mega-City, in 1 of its sectors known as Pyramid of Utovica. At the state level, it was decided that the people have the right to decide how their respective state’s government should be. Most of them ended up being either a form of representative democracy or constitutional monarchy. Utovica’s government is known to be a nonpartisan government, prohibiting the development and influence of political parties in the national government. The founders of Utovica shared George Washington’s view that political parties would disrupt society. They wanted to make sure the Utovican government “supports the interests, security, and posterity of the people, not a people, to the best of their ability.” In case of disastrous or critical situations, the Senators of Utovica can give the Councilors and the President special emergency powers by majority vote that would temporally make the government a communist government. The first time this power was exercised was during the PB-NpO War in response to the nuclear bombardment experienced by Utovica. All branches except for the judicial have the power to propose bills that can be made into law with a majority vote by all members of the other two branches. The government believes that it is the right of every citizen to propose ideas to the government. Thus, citizens can come before the Senate or the Council to present bills for new laws for the nation or new innovations to help the nation. Executive The executive branch in the Utovican government consists of the President of Utovia, sometimes referred to as Utovicapresident, and the ministries that conduct the branch’s day-to-day operations. The president of Utovica is Franklin Roosevelt Bashir. Legislative The legislative branch is primarily composed of the Senate of Utovica, the assembly of all Senators of Utovica. A resident is chosen from each county to represent his or her respective county in as a Senator in the Utovican government. The legislative branch is also composed of the Council of Utovica, filled in by 12 Councilors of Utovica. The councilors represent the upper legislature branch in the Utovican government as they preside over the Senate. Because of that, they are sometimes considered to be the heads of government. The first and current senators are none other than the Utovican Forefathers. When a Senator wishes to retire, he/she would nominate an individual among the Utovican people. If all senators agree, the appointed-senator would take the seat of the nominator. Members of both the Senate and the Council have the power to propose bills that can be made into law. In order for those bills to become law, there must be a majority vote of approval from each of the two legislative bodies. After it is approved in the Senate and the Council, the President can then sign the bill for it to become law. Citizens can also propose bills before the Senate with review and approval of their respective Senator. Judicial Utovica’s Judiciary branch consists of a Supreme Court, the State courts, and local courts. The Supreme Court is the highest court in Utovica, composed of 12 of the most righteous judges, lawyers, and religious leaders in the nation. These 12 judges are known as Supreme Judges. Foreign Relations Utovica is a member of the alliance known as the Viridian Entente. Soon after the establishment of the nation, Utovica was contacted by a representative of the Viridian Entente. The Entente offered growth aid and protection in exchange for obedience and allegiance to the alliance. Through the alliance, Utovica was a respectable tech seller. Because of the nation’s successful economic policies, Utovica became one of the financial capitals of the Viridian Entente. The Utovican government appoints an ambassador to represent Utovica in the VE alliance. For as long as Utovica was in the alliance, Utovica’s ambassador to the Viridian Entente is Barrett Beecher. Military Even though Utovica hopes to stay out of conflict, it maintains a fairly good sized military for defensive purposes. The military would also work cooperatively with other militaries within the Viridian Entente during times of war. For a long time, none of Utovica’s military forces were deployed for war. But when the PB-NpO War broke out, the military became alert. Even though the nation declared “Peace Mode”, the military were warned by the government that they might be called into battle. Though they remained under peacetime status, they increased training exercises for the enlisted military and pointed out locations for potential temporary military bases, or guerilla camps. The peace that Utovica enjoyed for nearly 500 days would not last, because on January 27, 2011, Utovica deployed its military to support the Viridian Entente’s war efforts against the New Polar Order. During the war the military proved to be a fair fighting force. It enjoyed a number of victories and repelled nearly all ground attacks, but it was susceptible to nuclear weapons. Utovica’s military is known for pushing 3 nations into a state of zero infrastructure. Utovica Army Number of Soldiers: 18,000 Number of Tanks: 0 The Utovica Army is primarily tasked with defending the nation from ground assaults and, on rare occasions, acts as a police force. The army would also conduct ground warfare against other nations if necessary. Some soldiers become members of police forces throughout Utovica. When the PB-NpO War became a full-blown conflict, the Utovican government began purchasing M1A2 Abrams tanks to increase the nation’s defensive strength. Afterwards, when Utovica entered the war, the military dramatically boosted soldier and tank numbers to maximum capacity. In the later months of the war, the Utovica Army became known to be vulnerable to nuclear weapons, losing nearly 400,000 soldiers to nuclear attacks. Utovica Air Force Number of Military Aircraft: 105 Established on July 14, 2010, the Utovica Air Force is responsible for defending Utovica’s air sovereignty, conducting search and rescue missions and military airlift operations, and performing air and irregular warfare. The vast majority of the UAF’s fleet contains fighters modified to have capabilities and be compatible with a variety of fuel sources. For bombing operations, the UAF flies strategic bombers, nicknamed “White Devils” by the military, which carry 40,000 kg of ordinance. Because of the loss of technology during the PB-NpO War, Utovica couldn’t develop their usual aircraft, so the government began to purchase for bombing operations and and s for fighter operations. Utovica Missile Corps Number of Cruise Missiles: 0 Number of Nuclear Weapons: 25 Utovica’s Missile Corps are a special military branch trained to manage Utovica’s cruise missiles. When the Utovican military decides to make missile attacks, the UMC will plan and coordinate missile strikes and oversee the launching sequences. Even though Utovica is against nuclear warfare, the Missile Corps is capable of handling nuclear weapons. When Utovica joined the Viridian Entente’s war effort in the PB-NpO War, the Utovica Missile Corps were called to duty. During the war, the Missile Corps carried out missile attacks with complete success, not one attack was successfully countered. They were also responsible for keeping track of nuclear attacks against Utovica. Even though they were able to deflect 23 nuclear missiles with their Counter Missile Initiative, 14 nuclear missiles detonated in Utovican airspace causing terrible damage to the nation’s military, infrastructure, and economy. When President Bashir declared a state of emergency during the PB-NpO War, he vowed to push for more research into nuclear weapons in order to better spar against enemy nations. When these WMDs were successfully developed, they came under the jurisdiction of the Utovica Missile Corps. Economy Infrastructure Infrastructure level: 11,125.39 Utovica builds most of its cities, towns, and suburbs to be spacious to allow new infrastructure to be easily built and integrated. The Utovican government urges planners to allow for the possibility of future facilities to be built in most areas. Utovica is one of the few nations that has strived for zero emissions ever since establishing their nation. Because of the absence of automobiles, nearly every city has walkways instead of roads. Utovica sold some of its green technology research to other nations to gain funds to speed up infrastructure production. Utovica utilizes renewable energy resources to power the nation. Utovica’s transportation systems are some of the finest in the world. Because of its uniquely superb economic system, Utovica became one of the financial centers for the Viridian Entente. Improvements Improvements: : Banks: 5, Barracks: 5, Churches: 5, Clinics: 5, Drydocks: 5, Factories: 5, Foreign Ministries: 1, Harbors: 1, Hospitals: 1, Intelligence Agencies: 5, Labor Camps: 5, Missile Defenses: 5, Naval Academies: 2, Naval Construction Yards: 3, Police Headquarters: 5, Satellites: 5, Schools: 5, Shipyards: 5, Stadiums: 5, Universities: 2 Labor Camps To make sure that unemployment would be kept to a negligible percentage, the Utovican government established Temporary Employment Agencies, or T.E.A.s, that help guarantee that about every citizen can get a job. The TEAs are known as “Labor Camps” to other nations. TEAs handle employment for a number of workplaces. They allow for fair distribution of workers in their assigned areas. Presently, there are 5 TEA locations: Utovica International Airport, Harbor City, Cathadur, Marblemill, and Utovica Mega-City. The most popular TEA location is Utovica International Airport, and the largest location contains a number of factories in Cathadur. National Wonders National Wonders: : Agriculture Development Program, Anti-Air Defense Network, Disaster Relief Agency, Fallout Shelter System, Federal Aid Commission, Foreign Air Force Base, Great Monument, Great Temple, Great University, Hidden Nuclear Missile Silo, Internet, Interstate System, Manhattan Project, Mining Industry Consortium, Movie Industry, National Research Lab, National War Memorial, Pentagon, Social Security System, Space Program, Stock Market, Strategic Defense Initiative, Weapons Research Complex The “National Wonders” are special projects funded mainly by the government and maintained by the government. These projects dramatically improve the economy and military of Utovica. The structures among these wonders are rumored to be “indestructible”, but in reality, these constructs are built to withstand most disastrous scenarios, most notably nuclear weapons from enemy nations. Great Monument Established: 05/30/2010 Utovica Museum of Humanity Museum City, Mallarta The Utovican Forefathers had known for a long time that a large portion of citizens were wishing for a different type of a national government, most notably a monarchy and a dictatorship. But they knew very well the issues of having such governments. So they decided to build a grand museum complex that would display a nearly complete history of Earth and explain how Utovica's national government addresses the issues found with other governments. The museums present a nearly complete history of civilization on Earth. An attraction at the complex is a near-perfect duplicate of the ride at Earth’s Walt Disney World showcasing the history and development of communication. Interstate System Established: 07/29/2010 Utovica Transport Authority The Utovican Forefathers and some of Utovica’s scientists laid out a massive project to allow goods and travelers to be transported throughout the nation with greater ease. Plans called for the development of electric automobiles, new highways, Maglev rail lines, and power utilities. Utovica’s Interstate System has two major components: the Utovica Interstate Highway and a maglev railway known as the Utovica Maglev Network. The Utovica Interstate Highway is a series of highways that connect all major cities with nearly all other cities in Utovica. The highways have 2-5 lanes per side. All roads developed for the system are made with Solar Road Panels that provide a road for vehicles, contain phone and internet lines for nearby homes, and provide renewable solar energy for most of the nation. The Utovica Maglev Network is an extensive railroad that connects nearly every city and town in urban and rural areas. Some tracks have mounted solar panels to provide some energy for the system and nearby homes. This Maglev train system unites the nation in a way similar to nations that utilize airlines for domestic travel. When put together, the Utovica Interstate Highway and the Utovica Maglev Network form an extensive network that connects most settlements in Utovica by road and rail. To run the system, the Utovica Transport Authority was established. The Utovica Transport Authority, or UTA, is a government-run organization that is in charge of monitoring and maintaining this massive road and rail network that extends throughout Utovica. Social Security Established: 08/28/2010 Utovica Social Security System The social security system allows for Utovica’s older citizens to save money for their retirement. A fraction of a citizen’s taxes is sent to his/her social security account in a special private bank run by the government. The Ministry of Finance makes sure that all Social Security funds are not used for endeavors or projects by the government. Transportation in Utovica Utovica is well known for its revolutionary sustainable transportation, allowing for people and resources to be moved easily with minimal amounts of nonrenewable resources like oil. Utovica primarily supports public transportation, emphasizing the use of buses, rail, and ferries, rather than automobiles and aircraft. Utovica has somewhat strict guidelines for vehicle emissions. Utovica drives on the right. Nearly all roads in Utovica’s cities and towns are pedestrian-friendly and bicycle-friendly. Rather than asphalt and concrete, most of Utovica’s roads are made with Solar Road Panels that provide a driving surface for automobiles while at the same time provide solar energy and carry phone and internet lines for nearby homes. Almost a third of Utovica’s automobiles are electric rental cars mainly used for commuter travel. Utovica’s most famous mode of transportation is the nation’s extensive high-speed Maglev rail system. Utovica highly disapproves of air travel because of the potential environmental and health risks associated with airliners. Because of their view of airliners and internal and international pressure, Utovica has a single massive airport that handles all international air travel to and from Utovica. For internal air travel, Utovica uses mainly tilt-rotor aircraft and dirigibles. Energy in Utovica Utovica mainly uses renewable energy sources to power the nation most notably wind, solar, and hydro energy. Utovica also utilizes geothermal energy, biofuel and biomass. The use of nonrenewable energy is highly disapproved of in Utovica. Science and Technology Current Amount of Technology: 2,750.32 The vast majority of science and technology in Utovica is focused on green technology, communication, transportation, and renewable energy. Innovative Designs The Utovican Forefathers heard of numerous design and engineering proposals when they were on Earth. When they left Earth for Planet Bob, they brought whatever data about these innovations that they had with them. After 2 months, when the country became settled, they pushed for research into these marvels. These innovations improve life throughout Utovica. Shimizu Mega-City Pyramid The first innovation to be utilized by Utovica was a structure proposed by Earth’s Shimizu Corporation, the Mega-City Pyramid. Inspired by the Great Pyramid in Giza, this pyramid-shaped mega structure revolutionizes the concept of an urban city. Rather than staying horizontal like conventional, landscape cities, the pyramid is a three-dimensional construct, a intricate tubular geometry that hangs skyscrapers like peapods and extends horizontally and vertically. The key is the mega-trusses that are essentially the bones and the circulatory system of the pyramid, providing support and housing transportation. The megatrusses are made primarily of carbon-nanotubes, super-small, super-strong and super-light material that can last nearly forever, which dramatically decreases the material needed for the pyramid. Also because of the material, the megatrusses are hollow and support the pyramids revolutionary and automatic transportation. Replacing the need for automobiles and trains, the Mega-City Pyramid uses accelerating walkways, Personal Rapid Transit, elevators, and inclinators to rapidly and efficiently transport people and goods horizontally, vertically, and diagonally. With this hollow construction, skyscrapers can be freed from earthly constraints, avoid harming the land underneath, and assume almost any shape or form. The city is capable of generating its own power by use of wave turbines, biomass, algae, hydrogen fuel cells, wind power, and solar power. One pyramid city can produce an abundance of clean, renewable energy. Thanks to the carbon-nanotube construction, this mega-structure can withstand tsunamis and earthquakes. The Mega-City pyramid is a self-contained, self-sufficient city that can provide any person’s needs “from cradle to grave.” For more information: *Shimizu's original article *Wikipedia article on Shimizu Mega-City Pyramid Transrapid MagLev The Earth German company Transrapid is responsible for the breakthroughs resulting in their revolutionary Magnetic Levitation, or MagLev, train. Instead of wheels, rails to ride on, and motor to propel the wheels, a MagLev train uses electromagnets to lift, guide, and propel the vehicle. Electromagnets would generate an EM field, or electromagnetic field, to lift the vehicle off the monorail track. Then alternating magnets would attract or repel the magnets on the vehicle, moving it down the track. With this contactless and frictionless movement, a MagLev train moves really fast. The only force opposing it is air resistance, and it requires minimal power. For more information: *Transrapid website *Wikipedia article on Transrapid *Wikipedia article on Maglev transportation Demographics Population Total Population: 95,297 citizens Language The primary language in Utovica is English. The secondary languages in Utovica are Arabic and French. Other languages that are very rarely spoken are Chinese, Russian, and Spanish. Ethic Groups Utovica is known to be a , having an extensive . Because the people enjoy , there is virtually no . The majority of Utovicans have a mixed composition, or ethnic background, because of multiethnic mixing. Ethnic composition of Utovica: * : 2.90% * : 0.81% * : 2.20% * : 2.78% * : 0.70% * : 0.93% * : 3.02% * : 4.64% * : 0.58% * : 0.12% * : 4.87% * : 4.41% * : 3.13% * : 1.62% * : 1.04% * : 1.97% * : 3.83% * : 1.16% * : 3.48% * : 4.52% * : 3.60% * : 1.74% * : 2.55% * : 3.94% * : 4.06% * : 3.36% * : 2.32% * : 1.86% * : 2.44% * : 3.25% * : 3.71% * : 0.23% * : 1.51% * : 2.09% * : 4.29% * : 4.18% * : 1.39% * : 0.46% * : 2.67% * : 0.35% * : 1.28% * Other: 1.28% Religion Utovica allows for most religions to be practiced. Approximately 99% of the nation’s citizens follow a religion. Utovica’s most popular religions are Christianity, Confucianism, Bahá'í Faith, Shinto, Islam, and Judaism. *Christianity: 41% *Bahá'í Faith: 17% *Confucianism: 16% *Shinto: 11% *Islam: 8% *Judaism: 6% *Other/None: 1% Culture Health Utovica is currently researching for a universal health care system Education Public and private schools Cuisine Because of the discovery of and the raising of pigs, pork is one of the primary meats in Utovican cuisine. The other primary meat is seafood from the coastal areas including fish and shrimp, though most of the fish is imported from other nations. External links * Viridian Entente * Inhabitat (A site of green innovations) * Tuvie-Design of the Future